Shika on ShikaIno
by Once Was AHR
Summary: How Shikamaru feels when it comes to ShikaIno. OneShot. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi, did not really like how this turned out, so tell me if you like it or not kay! Also, I do not know what Lemon or Lime means so, I cannot tell you if there is any or not, but I'm pretty sure there is not.**

The first time Shikamaru realized he liked Ino was when they were eight years old. He did not know what it was, one minute he was looking at clouds, the next Ino drifted into his lazy head. For some reason not only could he not get her out of his head, but he did not want to.

The first time Shikamaru truly felt sad about Ino, was when he realized that Ino liked only one thing- Sasuke. Sasuke this, Sasuke that, Bah! That troublesome Sasuke! What was so special about him?

Shikamaru and Ino never had close contact. Ino called him lazy, and he called her troublesome. It was a simple relationship. And Shikamaru was content, when things were not simple, they got complicated. And complicated things were troublesome.

The first time Shikamaru really got to talk to Ino, was when they were assigned to the same team. He, Ino, and Chouji slowly became very close. But there was only one problem. Ino still only talked about Sasuke, and how some pink haired girl better not even dare to make a move. Shikamaru hated when Ino blabbered on like that, but it was better than Ino ignoring him.

Together, they became good friends. And Shikamaru realized how happy he was. He was only content before with the simple name callings, but now he realized he could not go back to that. As troublesome it was, being with Ino was enjoyable.

The next time Ino saw her beloved Sasuke again, was in the chuunin exams. Shikamaru just groaned and closed his eyes. He wondered briefly on how Sasuke did it, but then decided it was not worth the time to ask him. He wondered briefly if Ino knew how he felt, but then decided it just was to annoying to ask.

The first time Shikamaru felt proud of Ino was in the forest of death. She went and decided to help her old friend, the pink haired girl. Shikamaru and Chouji tried all they could, but eventually hid, for fighting to the death for Ino, was NOT worth it.

The first time Shikamaru felt that Ino might actually like him was in the preliminary rounds. There he was, about to fight some troublesome sound girl, and Ino cheered him on. Unfortunately after the first two seconds, it became more annoying then complimentary. Shikamaru might have given up right then and there, but he did not for two reasons.

1. He wanted to impress Ino

2.His opponent was a girl. Shikamaru did not like losing to girls.

The first time Shikamaru felt worried for Ino was when she was fighting the pink haired girl. He might have been more worried, but still the slight annoyance that they were fighting for _Sasuke_ really ticked him off. In the end, Ino lost. Shikamaru felt slightly relieved. He did not want to go against her in the finals.

The first time Shikamaru felt disappointed in Ino, was during the month of training. Ino did not come to visit him _once_. Not that playing shogi counted as training, but it was quite a saddening thought to know Ino was too busy stalking Sasuke to have time for him. Shaking away his troublesome thoughts, Shikamaru retreated back to his shogi game. At least _they_ did not desert him.

Shikamaru stood at the center of the auditorium. He saw a small Ino and a smallish Chouji in the distance. He decides to give up. Maybe Ino would start to care. It was not like he actually wanted to become a chuunin. The Dosu guy can win. Where is he anyway? But then, the referee comes up, and explains there has been a change in the challenge sheet. Shikamaru is to fight the blonde girl from Sunagakure.

Bah! Not another Troublesome Woman!

**And it is with that, our ****ShikaIno**** tale comes to an end. Sorry to leave you hanging but I feel the story ends best this way.**


	2. Authors Note

**I am a ShikaTema shipper. So, what was my ultimate evil plan? Write a ShikaTema story and discreetly put it in the ShikaIno section, and watch angry little flames pour in!! Now, I didn't get any reviews, so I figured no one even bothered to write me a review. I didn't mind. Then I got a review. From a ShikaIno shipper. AND SHE LIKED IT!? I soon forgot the story, and got on with my life, and then a friend of mine read the story and left a review. She didn't get it either. So I am here to clarify. The reason The ShikaIno story ends, is because Shikamaru meets Temari! That's right! I'm A ShikaTema Shipper!! laughs maniacally**

**Thank you for your time, and if you would be so kind as to leave a flame, you would really brighten up my day.**


End file.
